This invention relates to carbonate polymers having an effective amount of a phosphorous modified phenolic oligomer copolymerized therewith to render the polymers thermally stable.
It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,552 dated Oct. 18, 1977 that minor amounts of a phosphorodihalidous acid ester can be copolymerized with polycarbonates to render the copolymer thermally stable.
In a similar manner, hydrocarbyl phosphorus dihalides are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,139 dated Oct. 16, 1973 to give thermally stable polycarbonate resins.